R & K
by louisielove
Summary: One day Kise Ryota and Riko Aida coincidently met at a tea shop. They began to have a conversation and Kise began to open up to Riko. (The story is inspired from another fanfiction and manga.) (On hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Sorry for the wrong grammar! Hehe ^^ **

**I don't own the Characters. I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.**

**Title: R&K ( Riko & Kise )**

**Plot:** One day Kise Ryota and Riko Aida coincidently met at a tea shop. They began to have a conversation and Kise began to open up to Riko.

**Chapter 1: Mangoes and Chocolates**

_Wednesday, 6:47pm, Sydney's Tea Shop_

Riko was on line to buy some deserts and tea since she is craving for them for days already. While on line, she heard a lot of loud girls behind her back, when she looks at them Kise Ryota was there and getting mobbed by his fangirls.

"What the hell?" Riko in her thoughts. "Aren't those girls ashamed that they are making a ruckus at a place where people relax ?" Riko, irritated.

"Ooooh! Riko-chan!" Somebody called her name. When she looks at the guy who called her. It was Kise, looking at his face it seems he needs help.

"Riko-chan, long time no see! ^^" Kise, Happily go towards to where Riko is, ignoring the fangirls.

"Long time no see as well, Kise-kun (T_T)" Riko said.

"Can you help me out here, I can't handle the girls right now. Will you accompany me for a while?" Kise whispered so closely to Riko's ears. Riko can feel his breath in her ears and face. But it doesn't seem to affect her.

"Sure. But you have to treat me some cake. ^_^" Riko asking for some compensation.

"Hahaha! Sure sure of course! ^_^" Kise agreed.

After they both ordered their orders. They sat next to the big glass windows; every woman/man that passes by seems to stare at Kise. Riko is feeling uneasy because all the deadly stares of the fangirls/fanboys at the shop and outside the shop are at her. Piercing through her back.

"Kise-kun, when will you go home anyway? I feel like I'll get killed by your fans later. I need to go home as soon as possible." Riko said to Kise.

"Hahaha! Your such a joker Riko-chan. I'll walk you home. ^^" Kise said.

"Isn't that much more dangerous?" Riko complains.

"Of course not. Just ignore them. What are you popular to be followed? You think they will follow you?" Kise sarcastically said to Riko.

"Aah. Well, you see. I think I'm in a shoujo manga situation right now. I'm with a popular guy, drinking tea with me. Fangirls are staring at me intently , in their thoughts they already killed me 1000 times! Of course what do you think will happen to me huh!?" Riko getting red because of anger and irritation.

"Woah woah ! Easy, Riko-chan! I'm just joking! Hahaha, your so cute when you get angry like that. ^o^" Kise continuing irritating Riko .

"I'm going home." Riko stands up and about to leave Kise. But Kise stopped her. "Wait! Can you just stay a little longer? I'm just waiting to minimize the people around here. Let's chat a little more, please?" Kise pleading to Riko with puppy eyes. Riko really hates those kind of eyes and look. She thinks of them as cute dogs and cats begging for food. "Okay okay. Just for this last time. If you make me mad again, I'll really leave you." Riko sat at her chair again, she sigh.

"Aww, baby don't be like that. Hahaha. Thank you, Riko-chan. ^^" Kise said.

"No problem, just make it quick. I have to do something at home." Riko said.

"You know what Riko-chan. I actually want to say something to you. I just can't say this to people. It's kinda awkward." Kise begins to drama.

"Wow. What is this that is making you awkward?" Riko was got curious.

"Haha, Yes. I think you're someone I can trust with this dilemma." Kise began to have sad eyes.

"Aww, what is it? Tell me. I'll keep it a secret." Riko getting interested on his dilemma.

"Uhm, you see Riko. You know that I'm quite famous and popular to girls right?" Kise said while playing with his food.

"Uhmmm, Yeah? So?" Riko confused.

"I'm beginning to get bored at girls and I'm getting interested at people who are better than me." Kise stared at Riko with sad eyes but a sexy one!

"Oooh. So, you're telling me that you like people who are better than you? You mean you idolized them or what?" Riko curious.

"No, I think I'm starting to develop some feelings for them." Kise said.

Riko getting confused by the word "develop feelings". "Does he mean he loves them? In a way a girl like a boy, vice versa?" Riko asked herself.

"W-wait wait wait. You mean you start to love them?" Riko asked.

"Uhm, Yes." Kise answered.

"So, the people you start to develop feelings with is with a girl right?... Am I right?" RIko asked Kise in assurance.

"No, with… boys. I guess? I haven't found a girl who is better than me. In school there is a girl that is better than me , but in studies only. But that is something I can do if I just concentrate on studying. So, yeah with b-o-y-s." Kise said with a poker face.

Riko gasped. "What a conceited bitch." Riko in her thoughts.

"What?" Kise asked.

"So, you're a homo? Bi?" Riko asked.

"Hmm, I'm not yet sure. I just lately discovered this feelings." Kise explained.

"Well, Maybe you're just confused right now. Maybe that feeling is just new to you. So you might as well leave the thought of liking the same sex. It really might get into you, you know. But if you like them, then you like them. It's not a bad thing, loving the same sex. But to other people, it is something like a taboo. Your fangirls might suicide if they knew that, Kise-kun. I'm worried for them." Riko said.

"Hahaha, Now you're worried for them. Aren't you scared at them like 30minutes ago? XD" Kise laughing.

"Yeah, I'm worried about them. It's like the feeling that I found out that the guy I really like was not interested in women. It will be 0% chance that you will be together, or he will not notice you. It's just so sad. Such a waste, Kise-kun." Riko getting sad.

"Well, Rikocchi. I'm not a full pledged yet so don't worry." Kise assured.

"Rikocchi?" Riko confused on the sudden nickname.

"I add –cchi to people that I think I can trust and special." Kise said.

"Aww, Kise-kun. That's so sweet. Your fans will really get sad if they knew this. Be careful not to slip this secret of yours okay?" Riko is worried at Kise-kun.

"Of course! Rikocchi. Actually you are the first person I told this secret. I can't say this to Momoi-chan because that woman is scary and uses people's weaknesses. And I can't say this to guys." Kise shivered.

"Really? Haha. Really how sweet of you. I'll take this secret to my grave! ^^ And yeah you're right, that woman is scary. Of course that will be awkward!" Riko also shivered.

"Hahahaha, you're so cute Rikocchi." Kise said with a smiling face.

"I know right? HAHAHAHA." Riko laughs so hard.

"Oh shit. It's already 8:20pm. I really have to go home, Kise-kun. " Riko complaining.

"Oh okay. I'm sorry for making you stay at this hour." Kise apologize.

"No,no it's okay. At least we became closer. Oh not that close. But I guess more than acquaintance. ^^" Riko said.

"Yes you're right. ^^ Let's go?" Kise asked.

"LEGGO! "

**End of chapter 1. **


	2. Chapter 2

_***Sorry for the wrong words I used. ^^***_

_**I don't own the characters. I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.**_

**Chapter 2: Deep Thoughts**

_**Wednesday, 9:23pm, Outside Riko's house**_

"Thank you for walking me home, Kise-kun. And thank you for the cake as well." Riko thanked Kise.

"Nah, It's no big deal. I should be the one thanking you. Thank you for listening to me and helping me out. ^^" Kise was really thankful that he had the conversation with Riko.

"You're welcome buddy! ^^ Well, be careful when you go home." Riko said.

"Thanks. Oh I forgot. Can I have your number? When you have time, let's go out for some tea again. ^^" Kise asked.

"Uuh, okay." Riko gave her number to Kise.

"Thanks. I already text you. I'll send you a message if I get back home. Bye." Kise, leaving.

"Okay bye! Take care!" Riko shouted.

"Who is that guy, Riko?" a deep voice she heard. When she turn around it was just her father. She was surprised by the sudden appearance of her father.

"Oh dad it's just you. You scared me to death! How long have you been there?" Riko got angry.

"I'm sorry that I startled you. Just now. But who is that guy huh?! Is that your boyfriend?! I've seen him somewhere before. From his looks, I bet that guy is a womanizer!" Riko's father was worried, angry, curious and more.

"Dad, that's Kise-kun. He's… I guess a new friend. He's not my boyfriend and … I know he's not a womanizer. (In her thoughts: Cause he's a homo.)" Riko explained to her father.

"I'll keep an eye on that guy. You, Riko, be careful. Even though he is just your friend, he is still a guy and much stronger than you. Remember that." Riko's father worried.

"Yes. Yes. I know, dad. Sheesh." Riko grumbled.

_**Wednesday, 9:30pm , Inside her room**_

Riko was doing her homework and remembered what Kise told her at the tea shop. She still can't believe it. "Such a waste, if he really is." Riko in her thoughts. " Haaaa…. !" Riko released a long sigh.

_**Thursday, 7:30am, Riko going to school**_

Riko s waiting for the pedestrian to go "GO", while waiting she overhears these two girls conversation.

"Rima-chan! I have good news to you! I bought this limited edition doujinshi that I saw at the convention yesterday!" the brown haired girl said.

"Oh really! May I see, may I see! 3 " the lightly brown haired girl excitedly said.

When Riko glanced at the doujinshi. Her eyes went (O_O) . She was shocked on what she saw. Two drawn men were kissing and having a very awkward position. "Oh my gosh, why do this girls are looking at those kind of pictures!" In her deep thoughts she was really surprised.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I'm so twitterpated right now! Kyaaah! They are both so sexy!" the light brown haired girl said. "Ah! I forgot. I bought a magazine yesterday, and Kise Ryouta was there on the front page! He really looked like Daiki-kun isn't he?" the light haired girl was blushing.

Riko remembered the picture in the doujinshi. She remembered that the guy really looked like Kise. The sudden thought made her spine shivered. "Oh my god." She really can't believe those girls would have that kind of fandom. `Cause those girls are just middle schoolers.

"Kyaah! Kise really looked so hot in here. I'd like to pair him with Yukio-san!" the brown haired girl said.

"Kyaah! You mean Kaijo's captain!?" the light girl said.

"Yes! Yes!" the brown haired girl excitedly answered.

"Oh God, let me get out of here. I don't want to hear their conversations anymore." Riko said in her thoughts.

_**Thurday, 8:00am, At Seirin .**_

Riko was still lost in her thoughts, remembering what she saw and heard early this morning. It really made her mind exhausted.

"Goodmorning, Riko!" One of her classmate greeted her, it was their class representative.

"Oh good morning too, Asahina-san." She said to her classmate.

"Riko-chan, I saw you yesterday at the Sydney's tea shop with Kise Ryouta, are you two friends?" the girl asked her with intent eyes.

"Aah, were just acquaintances, Asahina-san." Riko explained.

"Ooh. Okay. I thought you were, uhmm… something else. ^^ Well, anyway. I'll cheer for you guys on the next game. Good luck! " the girl said.

"Ehehehe... thank you. (In her thoughts: What was that for anyway?)" Riko confused.

_**Thurday, 8:10am, At Kaijo gym**_

Kise was there practicing his new technique since 7:00am. Even though his practicing, his thoughts were on his conversation with Riko las night. He's worrying if Riko will tell it to other people. But he thinks that Riko can be trusted. He's planning on asking Riko to have tea with him again later after school. It's like bribing her to shut up.

"Oi! You're early." A guy shouted at him. It was Yukio and Yoshitaka.

"Hey. I'm practicing early today. I have a photo shoot later you see, so I'll be absent again later. Hahaha ^^" Kise lied.

"What!? Don't be arrogant just because good at basketball and popular." Yukio complaining.

"Oi, if have a photo shoot, you should invite us! Especially if there are cute models. ^^" Yoshitaka said.

"Sorry guys. I'll make it up to you guys if I get may paycheck." Kise defending himself.

"Aren't you're too rich already?" Yukio asked.

"No. My parents are the rich ones, not me. So I have to work hard so that I can buy things I want." Kise lied again.

"But you can just ask for it right? Since you have the tongue of a playboy." Yoshitaka said.

"You guys are cruel! Of course I can ask money from them. But I'm going to buy… uuh, something very expensive. So, I have to work hard." Kise still explaining.

"Don't tell me you got a woman pregnant!?" Yoshitaka exclaimed.

"Of course not! You're so cruel Yoshitakacchi!" Kise said.

"Hahaha! Just joking, Kise-kun." Yoshitaka said.

**End of Chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

***Sorry guys if there are mistakes in my grammar and usage. Thank you for reading my story!***

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke and the characters.**

**Chapter 3: BoysBoysBoys**

_**Thursday, 8:20am, Kaijo changing room**_

Kise was about to change his clothes to school uniform when Yukio and Yoshitaka entered. It seems both of them are about to change their uniform to practice clothes. Kise was confused why they have to change since they have first period. "Hey, why are you guys changing clothes?" Kise asked.

"Mr. Agiyama is absent today. So, we'll kill time practicing." Yukio said while undressing.

Kise saw Yukio's abs, he blushed at the sight that Yukio had great abs. "Shit, why am I blushing? I hope he didn't saw that. Shit" Kise cursing himself.

"It's a good thing Agiyama is absent. I didn't finish my homework on his subject. Haha. " Yoshitaka said.

Now Kise looked at Yoshitaka's abs. "Damn KISE! Why are you looking at men's body!? Shit shit shit! Stop it!" Kise complaining at himself.

"Ah yeah the homework! Man! I forgot to do it! Lucky!" Yukio happy. Yukio was still half naked and Yoshitaka. Kise is disturbed by these two so he leaves them to get some fresh air.

"What's up with him?" Yukio asked Yoshitaka.

"Dunno." Yoshitaka answered.

"Damn! Why am I getting this kind of feeling! My body is much sexier than them but why am I attracted to their bodies!? Godamnit! Sigh" Kise getting problematic. "I must meet Rikocchi."

_**Thursday, 12:00pm, Riko's classroom**_

It's Riko's lunchtime and second period just ended. Riko checked her phone. She was shocked that there are 10 miss calls from Kise and 3 messages.

"Rikocchi, do you have time later after school? I really need to talk to you again." 1st message.

"Rikocchi, please answer my call!" 2nd message.

"Please reply if you have time. Thank you." 3rd message.

"Uhmm, what the hell? He must be really troubled." Riko in her thoughts.

"Okay, I'm free after school. Still the same place?" Riko replied to Kise. After just a mere second Kise replied. "YES! Thank you very much RIKO! I'll look forward later! I just really need to talk this with somebody." "Oh, okay. I hope I can handle your rants later. Haha. See you! ^^" Riko replied.

"Haaa~… What's his problem now?" Riko talking to herself. Riko thought that it might be about his secret. She is the only one who can understand him right now. "Poor Kise-kun."

_**Thursday, 6:34pm, Sydney's Tea Shop**_

Kise was waiting for Riko at the tea shop. He's releasing a dark aura, because of the dark aura none of his fans approached him. Riko finally arrive the tea shop.

"What's with you and your aura?" Riko asked.

"Rikocchi… " Kise with sad eyes. He sighed. "First let's order something to eat." Kise said.

"So, Kise.. What's the problem then?" Riko asked him again.

"You see Rikocchi. I think I am more confused right now than yesterday. I stared at Yukio and Yoshitaka's body this morning.." Kise whispered.

"Whaaat!?" Riko surprised.

"Shssh! Be quiet!" Kise complained.

"I'm sorry. But Kise-kun, didn't I tell you that you should not over think about this. If you over think you might really get to the point on liking men." Riko said.

"But Rikocchi, I can't help it. What should I do?" Kise asking Riko with a problematic face.

Riko can't believe on what Kise was saying. She remembered the doujinshi this morning. She imagined Kise and Yukio was doing THAT. She went crazy.

"Uhm, Kise-kun. I really can't say the right thing to do right now. But it's best if you try to date girls. Even though you don't like that girl maybe things will get better for you. I mean, if you are always surrounded by men, I guess you will really get to the point on liking them." Riko advising him.

"Date girls huh? Hmmm.. then I should date you." Kise said.

"ENNNGK! No way. You won't change if that happens. You need to date someone who is a total stranger to you." Riko said to him.

"But, I can't just date a random girl you know?!" Kise complains.

"If you can't date them then buy things like those dirty magazines with girls that are naked! Or go to maid cafes or something." Riko said.

"Hmmm… I'll think about that." Kise said.

"Don't think about it, DO IT!" Riko shouting at Kise.

"Easy Rikocchi. It's like you want me to become a pervert." Kise said.

"Shut up. It's for your own good. At least you're a handsome pervert." Riko said.

"Hahaha! Oh my god. Fine fine. I'll do it. Then, go with me." Kise said.

"What?! You want me to go with you while buying those dirty magazines and going to maid cafes?! Are kidding me huh!?" Riko surprised.

"Of course! It's weird if I just go by myself in a maid café you know. At least I'm with you. If I were with a guy then my attention might vary." Kise explained.

"So you're saying you really like men now." Riko said.

"No, I mean. Uhmm.. Fuck. I guess , YES? " Kise don't know what to answer.

Riko had a facepalm. "God, what should I do to him?" Riko said.

"Fine then! I'll go with you. But when you're buying magazines. Don't count me in." Riko said.

"Roger that, Rikocchi!" Kise agreed.

**End of Chapter 3**


End file.
